Crystal Fairy
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if after the Phantom Lord Arc a mage joined the Fairy Tail guild? A mage with a mysterious and dark past, and amazing abilities.


**Crystal Fairy**

_**So I do not own Fairy Tail unfortunately. However I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

**Happy: Last time on Fairy Tail**

**Le me: Woah, wait what are you doing this isn't an episode.**

**Natsu: Hey why are you so mean to Happy? He's about to cry. I'll make you pay for that! Fire Dragon: Roar!**

**Le me: *runs for life screaming in fear* Hey! I'm unarmed and I can't use magic so no fiery death spells. Kay? *voice is extremely high***

**Natsu: Fine, but leave Happy alone.**

**Le me: Only if you leave Britney alone. *has a troll face mask on and starts singing the song***

**Natsu: Oh my God! Make it Stop! *faints***

**Random Voice: KO!**

* * *

"Normal Human Talk"

'_Human thought'_

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

**Prologue**

3rd Person Pov

The Fairy Tail guild was finally normalizing after the battle with the Phantom Lord guild. They had been paid by Jude Heartfilia to get his daughter Lucy a newcomer to the guild. However, they had managed to beat back the Phantom Lord Guild and though they were interviewed by the Magic Council and their agents extensively it seemed as though everything would be back to normal soon. All that was left was the judgement of Master Makarov by the Magic Council. He was gone that day for that very reason instead.

The reconstruction of the Fairy Tail guild hall was in full swing despite the absence of the guild's master. They had already opened a cafe, and allowed the members to take jobs once again. However right now there were problems because Laxus, the master's grandson, was spouting off threats to the people there. He was telling them that everyone was going to be kicked out once he became the master of Fairy Tail.

Then someone came into the shell of a guild hall. They were completely quiet except for the sound of their foot steps. At their side was a white wolf with yellow eyes. The wolf immediately focuses in on Laxus and glares at the mage threateningly. The S-class mage throws a lightning attack at the animal, smirking.

"Crystal Make: Crystal Wall," was all she said as a wall of transparent, and glittering crystals popped out of the ground and absorbed the blonde's attack. "Please refrain from throwing spells about. I do not like it when my partner is harmed."

Laxus gnashes his teeth in anger at the impertinence shown by this newcomer. He wasn't about to allow a little girl to get away with it.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She sends the lightning back at him and then says.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination as I assume that you do have one in that pitifully small brain of yours." He glares but Mirajane defuses the situation.

"So why exactly are you here?"

"I apologize I haven't introduced myself. My name is Faolan (Fway-len) Amethera, and I have come here to, hopefully, join the Fairy Tail guild."

"Oh, I see, well you'll have to wait for Master to come back, but you can sit and order something if you're hungry."

"Thank you that would be much appreciated…"

"Mirajane, it's nice to meet you Faolan."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Mirajane."

The girl sits down a few spaces away from Lucy. They all observe the newcomer.

She is a pretty girl. Her hair was in uncontrolled scarlet curls down her back, with tight slightly matted curls. She was pale but slightly freckled across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a bit on the large side and a bright violet similar to the color amethysts. She also had a button nose, and large red lips. She was about the same size as Levy. However she had a few more curves that the resident bookworm. She wore a well-worn black leather jacket that cut off at her waist, and in the middle of her forearms. One her hands were fingerless black gloves, and her nails were short and uncolored. She wore a violet shirt that went well with her skin and was tight on her body. She also had light colored jeans that were stuffed into scuffed up black boots. She looked like a survivor.

Lucy decided it would be rude not to introduce herself to this girl. So she walked up to her and held out her hand and said.

"Hi, my name's Lucy Heartfilia it's nice to meet you." The girl looked up and Lucy saw long pretty eyelashes that were blonde and therefore almost invisible from far away.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, my name's Faolan even though you've probably already heard that."

"Yes, and it's a very pretty name."

"Funny thing though it's actually a boy name. Sorry if I'm scaring you off I say random facts when I'm nervous."

"Oh, no it's fine. You're probably saner than half of this guild combined." She starts to sweat, "oh, sorry, they aren't harmful insane, just weird insane."

"Oh, that makes me feel a little better. So you have gate keys, that means you're a celestial mage."

"Yeah, what kind of mage are you?"

"Um crystal ability type but I was taught as a maker type, because no one's heard of an ability type like me before."

"Yeah, I thought it was usually only the straight elements that were ability type mages."

"So did everyone else." Then a projection of Master Makarov popped up and focused in on Faolan.

"Already making friends are we?" He is smiling in a grandfatherly way.

"Lucy was nice enough to introduce herself to me. I have to say the welcome here makes up for the draft… and that was way too soon." The old master laughs out loud.

"So what's your name?"

"Faolan Amethera."

"Amethera, just like Amethysts and your beautiful eyes."

"You must have gotten all of the ladies when you were younger, huh?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Not all, so why exactly do you want to join Fairy Tail young lady?"

"I've heard mostly good stories about this place. How all of you are friendly, welcoming, protective of each other, and like a family. Forgive me for the wolf puns, but I don't want to be a lone wolf anymore. Wolves are pack animals just like humans, and I think it's time I found my own." The old man has a considerate look on his face.

"What type of mage are you?"

"Crystal ability mage but I was trained as a maker mage so I'm a bit of both."

"Impressive and interesting, welcome of Fairy Tail, Miss Amethera."

The projection disappears leaving a smiling Faolan behind. Mirajane, smiling, asks.

"How and where do you want your guild tattoo?"

"Um can I have it in ice blue and right above my belly button?"

"Of course," Mirajane takes out the stamping tool. She then puts in on Faolan's exposed stomach in the correct spot. After about a minute a new bright ice blue Fairy Tail tattoo was being admired by Faolan and Lucy. Then Faolan put her shirt back down. She was still smiling she was going to have a great time here. She could just feel it.


End file.
